22 May 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-05-22 ; Comments *He approves of the Accidental Suicide track, and notes that they specialise in 'graphic gore', having played with Disfigured, Psychorexus, Lycanthropy and Experiment Fear. He adds: 'I regret to say that I've heard of none of those, but I bet they're a lively bunch, especially if encountered after dark.' *The final track, by the Capris. was used in John's FabricLive.07 mix compilation. Sessions *Ultramarine, #1. Recorded 1992-04-07. No known commercial release. *Family Cat, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1992-01-30. No known commercial release. Tracklisting file 1 'begins *Holy Ghost Inc.: The Magnet (12" Nice One Boy!) Holy Ghost Inc *Faith Healers: Mother Sky (LP - Lido Too Pure *Yammy Bolo & Blaka T: Waiting For A Sound (7" ) Rockers International *Ultramarine: Saratoga (Peel Session) *Family Cat: River Of Diamonds (Peel Session) *Arrested Development: Give A Man A Fish (LP - 3 Years, 5 Months & 2 Days In The Life Of ...) Chrysalis *All: Dot (LP - Percolator) Cruz :(News at 11:30pm) *Tar: Viaduct Removal (LP - Amphetamine Reptile >>Peel Sessions<<) Strange Fruit *E.C. Groove Society: Tiny Little Rebel-Yell (12" - Volume 1) Torso *Duane Eddy: Yep! (7") *Pure: Can't Buy Me Love (v/a album - Birth Of The True) Sugarfrost *Ultramarine: Nova Scotia (Peel Session) *Mike Gun: Tom's In The Bathroom ( ) Anome *Melotones: I'm Gonna Let (LP - Explosive Rock Steady - Joe Gibbs' Amalgamated Label 1967-73) Heartbeat *X.I.V.: Mystery Of Nature (12") Torso *'File c 'begins *Family Cat: Prog One (Peel Session) *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Exit From Vince Lombardi High School (LP - Dim The Lights, Chill The Ham) *Le Prince Youlou Mabiala & L'Orchestre Kamikaze Loningisa Atu ( ) Flash Diffusion Business *Baphomet: Leave The Flesh (LP - The Dead Shall Inherit) Peaceville :(JP: If it was possible for haemorrhoids to sing and play for you, I think they'd sound pretty much like that. Actually, it wasn't 'Leave The Flesh', I think I played you the wrong track - but it was perfectly fine.)'' *'''File c ends *'File d '''begins *Butterfly Child: A Breath Of Fresh Air (EP - Eucalyptus) *Skyflyer: Humanoid (EP - Humanoid) Adam & Eve '''File 1 '''ends *Geek: Night Moves On The Catwalk (v/a album - Fortune Cookie Prize) Simple Machines SMR 007 *Gospel Fish: Brush Them (v/a album - Gangster) Sinbad Production SIDLP 003 *Ultramarine: Honey (session) *(JP - 'And if you were listening to last Saturday's programme, just after Andy's programme, I played a record a record by the Oblivion Seekers on SOL records a version of an a ld Pete Carter song in the certain knowledge that Andy would come rushing round the corner and say "Wow that's grett" and wish to know more about it and acquire a copy of the record before the night was out. And sure enough he did and quite right.')'' *Oblivion Seekers: There's No Depression In Heaven () Singles Only Label *Trinity: No John No (12") Techno Centric TEC 001 *Stereolab: Stomach Worm (album - Peng!) Too Pure PURE LP 11 *Mono Men: Lie Detector / Jack The Ripper (7" - Don't Know Yet) Lucky LK004 *Family Cat: Furthest From The Sun (session) *'File d '''ends '''File 2' begins *'File e' begins *Orson Karte: 'Tonight (12 inch)' (Freak) :(JP: 'I don't often, at least I don't think I often indulge in sort of nostalgic moments, but what with the nice weather and so forth, which I don't see much of, but I peer at it resentfully out through the window, I'm not very good at heat, but I like to see it out there through the window, I like to see the sun shining a bit anyway. In 1970. the Pig and I drove all over Scotland in a van, sleeping in the back with her sister Gabby, who was about 11 at the time, as a chaperone, and at that time we had an 8-track player in the car, and our favourite 8-track was by Donovan, called 'Open Road'. The other afternoon, when the sun was shining, I got hold of the record of it and played it very loudly. This track in particular appealed to us both, and I hope, dear listener, it will appeal to you too.') *Donovan: 'Song For John (LP-Open Road)' (Epic) *Jawbox: 'Channel 3 (LP-Novelty)' (Dischord) *(John tries to play a jingle, which is obviously not the Newsbeat intro he actually plays, so he abandons the idea in favour of...) *Swervedriver: 'Scrawl And Scream (CD single-Never Lose That Feeling)' (Creation) :(JP: 'An amusing display of incompetence into that. Aren't you glad I'm not an airline pilot?') *(trailer for Mark Goodier's Evening Session...finally) *Ty-Jan Et Les L.P.P.: 'Isabelle (LP-Ty-Jan)' (Jimmy's Production) :(JP: 'I've been undermined somewhat by the fact that I've got a large spot on my chin. One of the things that I was given to understand for old age was that you didn't get spots any more. Not so.') *Accidental Suicide: 'Unknown (LP-Deceased)' (Deaf) *Ultramarine: 'Pansy' (Peel Session) *Cherubs: 'Pink Party Dessert (7 inch)' (Trance Syndicate) *Lil Louis: 'Club Lonely-Radically Lonely Mix (12 inch)' (Epic) *'File e' ends *(Simon Bates trailer for Radio 1 concert series) *'File f' begins *Family Cat: 'Too Many Late Nights' (Peel Session) *Capris: 'There's A Moon Out Tonight (CD-20 Great Love Songs Of The Rock'N'Roll Era)' (Ace) (a minute of this on File 2) *'File f' ends File ;Name *(1) John Peel 19920522 - 128 kbps Part 1 *(2) Peel Show 1992-05-22 *© 1992-05-22 Peel Show L387a1.mp3 *(d) 1992-05-22 Peel Show L170 *(e) 1992-05-22 Peel Show L388.mp3 *(f) 1992-05-22 Peel Show L387a2.mp3 ;Length *(1) 01:59:09 (00:01:30 to 01:34:56 i.e. start to 01:33:26 of show)) NB: the first 1m30s is the end of Tommy Vance's program and the final 14m silence) *(2) 00:47:54 (starts roughly 02:11:00 ends 02:59:00) *© 20:50 *(d) 46:49 (starts at 01:23:20 of show ends 02:10:09) *(e) 42:49 *(f) 5:44 ;Other. *(1) Mooo *(2) File created from CB065 of 500 Box. *(c,f) Created from L387 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *(d) Created from L170a of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *(e) Created from L388 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *(1) Mooo Server (Phil/1992) *(2) http://www.mediafire.com/?2nn2w2ktymy *(c-f) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Shared Category:SL Tapes